Generally, as a light-bulb type lamp using an LED, there is known a type which is configured by a main body portion attached to a lighting apparatus, a substrate with an LED mounted thereto, and a spherical cover covering the substrate, and which is configured to irradiate the light of the LED on the substrate to the outside through the cover (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Similarly to a conventional light bulb, this light-bulb type lamp is configured such that a base which is screwed to a socket of the lighting apparatus is provided at the main body portion, and such that external electric power is supplied to the LED via a wiring connecting the base to the substrate. In this case, a connector, which connects the wiring cable to the conductive pattern of the substrate, is mounted to the substrate.
The connector used for this light-bulb type lamp includes a connector main body inserted into a mounting hole provided in the substrate, and a terminal held at the connector main body, and is configured such that one end side of the terminal is connected to the LED mounting surface of the substrate, and such that the other end side of the terminal is connected to the cable (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).